Masato Kageura
|image = Kageura-Masato.jpg |imagewidth = 165px |Romaji = Kageura Masato |kanji = 影浦 雅人 |alias = (by Murakami, Kitazoe and Nire.) |gender = Male |Birthdate = June 4 |Zodiac Sign = Lepus |Blood Type = B |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = 177 cm |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = B A (Former) |Team = Kageura Unit |Team Rank = B-Class Rank 02 A-Class Rank 06 (Former) |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = ±20 |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant |Teammates = Yuzuru Ema Hiro Kitazoe Hikari Nire (Operator) |Main = Scorpion |Type = White |Usage Points = 14780(Former) 4780(10000 points deduction) |Side Effect = Empathy |Manga = Chapter 108 }} |Kageura Masato}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is the leader of the B-Class #2 unit, Kageura Unit Appearance Kageura is a young man with wild black hair and light-colored eyes with slit pupils. He is usually seen wearing a dust mask over his jaw, a dark sweater and jeans. Personality Kageura is extremely belligerant, decapitating two trainees for talking about him behind his back. This is most likely due to the pain caused by his Side Effect when people feel negatively about him. He also hates when people are late, being mad at Murakami, and later Yūma, for being late to meet him on separate occasions. Also, despite his aggressive demeanor, people who know him well don't seem to mind it at all, possibly because they know of his side effect. Relationships Yuzuru Ema They seem to have a good relationship. Ema appears to be Kageura's only teammate who doesn't make him easily mad. Hiro Kitazoe Kageura seems to be annoyed by Zoe's emotional outbursts, although Zoe likes him. Hikari Nire Kō Murakami They seem to have a good relationship, although Kageura is annoyed of Murakami. He was also delighted by the idea of Murakami being defeated by Yūma. Despite this, Murakami seems to consider Kageura a nice guy, since he always takes Kageura's threats and insults lightly. Yūma Kuga Yūma and Kageura seem to have a good relationship, despite their rocky start. During their match, they assist each other in defeating Sumiharu Inukai and Shinnosuke Tsuji to save Chika, despite being on different teams, and they later schedule a ranked match, although Yūma gets lost on the way there. Murakami stated that Yūma would appreciate Kageura's honest nature, and would be compatible with him. Sumiharu Inukai Kageura one-sidedly hates Inukai. Nozomi Kako Kageura seems to dislike Kako, as he calls her "phantom hag". Kako is much more playful towards him however, and doesn't seem to mind. He also fought with her over Yūma, as he has a ranked match scheduled with Yūma while Kako wanted to recruit him. Quotes * (To Kō Murakami) "Hmph. Not like that's gonna hurt me! Getting made fun of by cocky scum pisses me 100 times more! I'll have you know I actually tolerated it once! Even though I overlooked it once, those imbeciles..." * (To Yūma Kuga) "We really don't give a damn about the Expedition Force, but we got no intention of letting weaklings surpass us. If ya wanna get to A-Class, beat us first, midget." Trivia * means "refined person", which is contrary to his demeanour. and means "shadowy riverbank". * He likes sushi, grilled chicken, manga, and lazing around in the operation room. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Kageura Unit Category:B-Class Category:Scorpion Users Category:Attacker Category:Combatant Category:Border Category:Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Lepus